


Chaos of the Best Kind

by Enigmaforum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Kidfic, Post canon, Spoilers for the entire last season, Timequake, Tooth Rotting Fluff, dousy, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: This wasn't exactly how he saw his life going but he wouldn't change the deviation for anything in the world.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Chaos of the Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Another holiday fic! 
> 
> I have a head canon that Daisy and Daniel absolutely adopt in the future and I wanted to write something out and seeing as it's the holiday season I figured mine as well go for it. I hope you enjoy!

He heard the laughter coming from the kitchen as he entered the house and set the pizza he’d stopped to get on his way home from headquarters on their entryway table to hang his coat and lock the door before he grabbed the box and made his way into the kitchen.

He was greeted with the sight of their counters covered in the aftermath of a baking extravaganza. It would be a pain to clean-up later but it was worth it for the scene before him at their kitchen table; Daisy, her hair pulled back into a messy braid, flour on her cheek with their six-month old son balanced on her hip while she looked at something their five-year old daughter had decorated with a big grin on her face while her seven year-old sister was busy floating one of the cookies in front of her.

Olivia and Taylor had come to them a year and a half ago, just after they’d returned from space. He and Daisy had been trying to decide if they wanted to sign up for another mission when Mack had called about two Inhuman sisters that Bobbi and Hunter had come across on one of their undercover missions. Taylor had received her powers and Ollie had been getting ready for the change but their parents had been killed before they had had a chance to train Taylor or complete Ollie’s transition.

There hadn’t been any family to take them in so Bobbi and Hunter had brought them back to S.H.I.E.L.D. It had been easy decision for both Daisy and Daniel to shift their careers to running the S.W.O.R.D. from HQ in order to foster them.

It had been a lot of hard work for everyone to get to where they were now but Daniel knew that he and Daisy wouldn’t change a thing. Especially when the girls had come to them just before Jackson had been born and asked if they could stay with them forever.

The adoption had come through a month ago. They were legally a family of five and life had become just a little more chaotic than before but that was par for the course and so far, all of the chaos had given Daniel everything he didn’t know what he wanted.

“Having fun in here?”

“Daddy!”

“You’re home! And you brought pizza!”

“I did. Mommy said the kitchen was off limits tonight,” he said as he managed to find a free piece of counter to set the box on before he made his way over to the table where he dropped a kiss on top of each of his daughter’s heads before he stood and pressed his lips to Daisy’s.

“Hi beautiful,” he grinned when she stole a second kiss before he felt Jackson’s hand patting his cheek. “Hey bud. Having fun with our girls?”

“He has been having an excellent time playing in cookie dough and sprinkles,” Daisy said as he reached out to take him out of her arms and settle him against his shoulder with a kiss to his forehead. “That you are absolutely going to be covered in now. Now _everyone_ in this house is going to need a bath tonight.”

“We made a mess daddy,” Ollie informed him with a gesture to the table that was covered in sprinkles, icing, glitter, and chocolate and upon further inspection he could see that his daughters were absolutely covered in each of them.

“Mommy said it was a good mess,” Taylor interrupted.

“It is,” Daisy said before the two of them could get into a fight. “We are practicing our cookie making skills for Santa.”

“I can see that and I think Santa is going to be very happy in a few weeks when we do this again,” he commented as he eyed the stack of sugar cookies that were decorated haphazardly along with the batch of chocolate chip cookies he _knew_ Daisy had made for herself. “And we are very lucky Uncle Thor is coming over tomorrow so he can help us eat all of the ones we have.”

“Speaking of, Taylor show daddy what you and Ollie drew for Thor.”

Taylor nodded and quickly grabbed a brightly red and green colored piece of paper that had been placed across the table, far away from the cookie extravaganza and held it up for him to take with the hand that was not balancing the baby.

“See daddy it’s Thor in Santa’s sleigh but with his hammer pulling it instead of the reindeer.”

Daniel grinned at the drawing in his hands.

“It’s amazing and Thor is going to love it,” he promised as Taylor beamed up at him. “Why don’t I hang this on the fridge until tomorrow while you two go and wash your hands so we can eat dinner?”

“What about the cookies?”

“Cookies are for dessert,” Daisy said to their pouts. “Pizza first ladies then cookies.”

“Come on Ollie I want pizza,” Taylor scrambled out of her chair and held a hand out to her sister who took it as she scooted out of her chair so they could both run to the hall bathroom to wash their hands.

Daisy quickly leaned up to give him a deeper welcome kiss that had his toes tingling when she pulled away with a grin.

“Hi again.”

“Hi, you looked like you had a lot more fun than I did today.”

“Well, I wasn’t stuck in a meeting with Fury so yes I absolutely did. Was he ok with me not being there?” she said as she cleared one half of the table for them to use for dinner while he walked over to the fridge to hang the girl’s latest masterpiece up and then over to the cabinet where they kept the baby food.

“He was fine with it, he knows we’ve been working our schedules differently so one of us is home with them when they’re off of school,” he said as he opened the cabinet and looked at Jackson who gave him a gummy grin that had Daniel leaning over to nuzzle his nose against his forehead. “What are we feeling like tonight bud? Banana? Sweet Potatoes?”

Jackson smacked his lip together and Daniel laughed and grabbed the jar of sweet potatoes and walked back over to the table and set his son into his highchair where his spoon and bib was already waiting on the tray. He fastened the bib and sat down just as the girls came rushing back over to the table and Daisy set the pizza box down with paper plates.

“What kind did you get daddy?”

“Half cheese, half pepperoni,” he promised as he finished putting the bib on Jackson as Daisy doled out one slice of cheese for Ollie and a slice of pepperoni for Taylor.

“After dinner bath time but,” Daisy held up a hand as she put a plate within his reach and sat down with her own piece as the girls opened their mouths to protest. “Because it’s Friday night we can come back downstairs and watch a movie after.”

“Really mommy?”

“Yes really,” Daisy promised. “Only condition is that it has to be a Christmas movie.”

Taylor and Ollie shared a look between them before they nodded in unison.

“Elf?”

“We can absolutely watch Elf,” Daniel promised as he shared a smile with his wife. It had been one of the first Christmas movies she’d ever shown him and it had been a favorite ever since. He was happy to see that it had achieved the same status with his girls. “Now tell me about your morning at school.”

-

He shook his head at the giggling he heard coming from the girl’s room down the hall as he carried a freshly bathed Jackson into the master bedroom so he could change and smiled at Daisy as she came out of the closet in her Christmas leggings and one of his button-ups. Jackson immediately held his arms out to his mother and Daniel just laughed and stole a kiss from her before he let her take their baby.

“Well don’t you look adorable,” Daisy commented as she took in the bright green onesie he had dressed their son in.

“I know I am but thanks for reminding me."

“You’ve been spending too much time with Hunter,” Daisy told him with a roll of her eyes as she settled Jackson on her hip and kiss his forehead. “Your daddy is so silly but we love him anyways. Especially when he follows mommy’s instructions about your evening attire.”

“Kind of hard to miss the elf onesie on the rocker.”

“I can’t wait for Jemma to see it in two weeks,” Daisy commented. “She bought Henry the same one.”

“And I’m guessing Alya has the same one the girls do?”

“She does. Matching Christmas jammies for everyone! Starting tonight,” she informed him as she nodded towards the bed. “Grabbed yours when I went to get mine.”

“Did you want to grab a shower? I can take them downstairs while you do.”

“Not right now,” she commented and Daniel felt his gut shift at the look in her eyes. “Later. Much later. Where I will hopefully have some company?”

“I think that can absolutely be arranged,” he promised and she grinned when he pulled her into his arms and slotted his lips against hers. He kissed her until he felt a tiny hand press against his cheek at the same time he heard two very excited pairs of feet running down the hall.

“Careful,” he called out and was grateful that the girls slowed down before he turned and found them in the doorway also dressed in their elf pajamas. “Thank you for slowing down.”

“Were you kissing again?”

Ollie wrinkled her nose at the question and both Daisy and Daniel shared a grin with the other.

“And what’s wrong with kissing mommy?”

“Nothing I guess,” Ollie shrugged. “But Uncle Mack said that you two kissing so much means we’re going to get a baby brother or sister again.”

“Can it be a girl this time?” Taylor suggested. “I love Jacks but I want another sister.”

Daniel froze at the same time Daisy choked.

“That part’s not really our choice kiddo,” Daniel informed her carefully as he felt Daisy pull her phone out and glanced over to find her rapidly sending out a text to Mack _and_ Elena. He almost felt sorry for his friend. Almost. “And mommy isn’t having another baby.”

“Are you sure? Because this is when you told us Jacks was in your tummy last year.”

“Mommy is _very_ sure,” Daisy told her. “And I promise that if I was going to have another baby then you and Ollie and Jackson would be the first ones to know after daddy and I did. Uncle Mack would _at least_ fifth in line.”

“Fifth?”

“Maybe even sixth of seventh at the rate we’re going.”

Taylor giggled at the thought of her favorite Uncle being downgraded in the line of succession.

“Then can we go watch the movie now?”

“Yes, yes we can do that,” Daisy responded as her shoulders sagged in relief and she stepped out of his arms and shifted Jackson to her other shoulder with a tickle to his stomach. “Can I enlist my elves to help get some milk and cookies while we let your daddy change?”

“I’ll be right there,” he promised as Daisy walked over to their excited girls to herd them out of the door and down the stairs. “Save me some good cookies.”

-

Ten minutes later he came down the stairs to find the cookies on the table with four cups of milk ready and waiting to be consumed during their movie while the girls sat in front of the tree, Jackson in Taylor’s lap, smiling for Daisy as she knelt in front of them to take pictures.

“Alright, daddy’s here, we can stop now, thank you for letting me take your pictures,” Daisy said as she stood while he walked over to the kids to scoop Jackson out of Taylor’s lap and into his arms. His son immediately made a grab for the sparkly Christmas tree and Daniel grinned at the smile on his kids face.

“Don’t worry bud, you’ll get to help us all decorate it next year,” he promised as he held a hand out to help Taylor to help her up while her sister jumped up and skipped over to the couch.

“He can put the topper on next year,” Taylor told him. “I can help float him up.”

"Can I help too?" Ollie called from where she was picking out a cookie to snack on. 

“We can discuss that when we get to that point next year,” Daniel promised and she beamed up at him and he could only hope she would forget about the offer because while she had been doing extremely well with her training, he didn’t want her to start using her telekinesis to float people around unless she had to.

Especially her brother and her sister.

“Acceptable terms,” Ollie informed him and he heard Daisy bite back a snort from where she had settled on the couch and was fiddling with the remote to bring the movie up. "Come on Taylor bring daddy and Jackson over. It's movie time.”

Taylor led him towards the couch before she let go of his hand and climbed up next to her sister, leaving the spot next to Daisy free for him.

“Do I need to get him a bottle first?”

“No, I’ll feed him,” she held her arms out and he transferred their son into her arms and sat down in the middle of his girls. Daisy handed him the remote while she unbuttoned her shirt and settled Jackson in to nurse. He looked his daughters who had each grabbed a cookie and were eagerly watching the screen as he hit play. As the opening credits started, he wrapped an around Daisy’s shoulders and nuzzled the side of her head.

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” she murmured as she chanced turning her head and pressed her lips to his. She snuggled firmly into his side when she pulled away and when Taylor and Ollie did the same he had to think that this might be the best kind of Friday night.

Not how he thought his life would end up but he couldn’t be happier with the deviation. After all he had Christmas cookies, an amazing badass of a wife, his girls snuggled into his side, and a happy baby in his mother’s arms.

He wasn’t sure life could get better and he was determined to enjoy the moment with them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
